sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Brownlee
| cityofbirth = Provost | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = Midland International | clubnumber = 7 | youthyears = 2003-2005 | youthclubs = Warner Bay Celtic | years = 2005-2006 2006-2013 2006-2007 2013-2015 2015-2017 2017- | clubs = Warner Bay Celtic Forest United → Eastport Americans (loan) AFC Cleveland Eventide Midland International | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Nicholas Jeffrey "Nick" Brownlee (born December 23, 1986) is a Gregorian professional footballer who plays for Midland International as a defender and wing-back. Early life Brownlee was born in the community of Provost in southern St. Gregory. He played both football and baseball during his childhood and grew up supporting Bonneville United. Club career Warner Bay Celtic Brownlee's career began with amateur club, Warner Bay Celtic. He first joined the club in September 2003, playing in their under-20 squad, and transitioned to the senior team during the 2004-05 season. Forest United and loan to Eastport Americans In July 2006, Brownlee signed his first professional contract, joining Forest United on a four-year contract. Forest immediately sent Brownlee to Eastport Americans SC on a one-year loan to allow him to gain match experience in the lower leagues as Forest had been promoted to League A the previous season. Brownlee appeared in 19 of Americans' 33 league matches during the 2006-07 League C season, scoring once. Return to Forest Brownlee returned to Forest United in the summer of 2007 and went on to play six seasons for the club, appearing in a total of 152 games across all competitions. At the conclusion of the 2012-13 League A season, Forest parted ways with several members of their roster after a sub-par season in which they finished 12th in the league, and Brownlee was among a number of players not retained by the club. AFC Cleveland In June 2013, Brownlee joined American NPSL club AFC Cleveland, where he played out the remainder of the 2013 season. The club qualified for the playoffs but were eliminated in the first round by Detroit City FC. Brownlee played all 14 NPSL matches for Cleveland in 2014, named to the starting eleven in 10 of those games. His play attracted attention from clubs back in his homeland, however the January 2015 transfer window passed without a deal being completed and he remained on Cleveland's roster. Eventide On July 2, 2015, Brownlee returned to St. Gregory, signing a two-year deal with Eventide, who had recently earned promotion back to League B after a one-year absence. Midland International At the suggestion and with the help of his friend and former Eventide teammate Joey Campano, Brownlee joined Midland International on a free transfer on July 6, 2017, signing a two-year contract. Category:Player pages Category:Midland International F.C. players Category:Eventide F.C. players Category:Eastport Americans SC players Category:Forest United F.C. players Category:Warner Bay Celtic F.C. players Category:People from Provost